what happens to good girls
by loverofallthingsdark
Summary: it all started with a little map and a little accident. this is a tomhermione fict so if you don't like don't read. ok?ok so read
1. Chapter 1

What happens to the good girls

I do not own any of the characters in this story they rightly belong to J. K. R.

Pairing's include Hermione/ Tom Riddle / Voldemort / mentioned Harry /Ginny /and/ Ron / Luna.

Rated pg-13 or M (for Lang. And maybe later chapters)

Hermione knew she was in big trouble now, by the look on Ron's face he was going to explode. She winced as he opened his mouth.

" Your trying to tell me you lost Harry's map?" Ron shouted at the top oh his lunges.

" Shh…"hissed Hermione slightly red from embarrassment at all the whole Gryffindor common room looking at them. "Stop talking so loud! Do you want him to hear you?" She spit with venom.

" He should hear it, in fact I'll tell him if you don't." he shouted again in Hermione's face.

" You know I'll tell him I just want to try and find it first." Hermione said guilty.

" Fine, but bloody hell Hermione if you don't I will. Harry should know." Ron said in a quieter tone now.

" I should know what?" Harry said as he walked up to them talking. Both jumped at Harry's sudden approach.

" Oh Harry, I didn't see you there." Squeak Hermione. Blushing full red by now.

" Ya, I saw that. So what should I know?" Harry asked.

" Hermione lost you're map last night when she was sneaking around to read in the restricted section of the library," Ron stated plainly as if he was talking about the sunny day outside.

" What, you lost it!" shouted Harry his eyes wide with anger.

" Calm down Harry. I'll find it soon I promise," said Hermione now giving a death glare to Ron.

"What? He needed to know," fumed Ron at the now glaring Hermione.

The whole common room was now listening with rapped attention. Some even leaned in to hear the hushed voices the trio was now using to not be heard. Though others acted like they were doing something, but they really were hanging on every world they said.

Realizing this Hermione pointed out that maybe they should move this conversation to the other room. So the trio went in the boys' room since they could not go into Hermione's being the spell to keep boys out. Once they were all sitting down Hermione began to tell them how she had lost the map in the first place.

Flashback

'Why do they always do that' thought Hermione. 'Their always with each other' thought Hermione angrily thinking of Ron Luna Harry and Ginny and how they were always together. ' I'm just the third wheel oh no I guess I'm the fifth wheel.' Feeling sorry for her self she continued on her way looking to see if there was any thing on Voldemort. Heck she would even settle for some light reading on the importance of the kinglacingbeetleroot found in the African rainforest.

'I really glad Harry let me use his map and cloak' Hermione thought as she narrowly miss flinch and his cat. 'That was close too close I should hurry' Hermione jogged to the library.

After looking she found some thing on a boy in a paper form Hogwarts. In the article a boy in a magic picture frowned and held a sick looking pant to which he pointed to with his wand. The plant then was made better by a spell. **gravatus nullus read the front page of the school paper. Discovered by our very own Tom Riddle! It exclaimed. As Hermione looked at the picture she found her self-thinking that Tom was actually very handsome. Even though he was not smiling in the picture. The spell was one that healed the even most deadly of spells.**

**Hermione was jumped out of her reading by a loud bang. Hermione quickly jumped and ran out of the library. Leaving behind the map as she ran all the way to her dorms.**

**End flashback**

Hermione told this to Ron and Harry leaving out the parts about her feeling like the fifth wheel and thinking that Voldemort was hot.

"I'll find it even if I have to go into Snape's bed room ok," promised Hermione.

" Hermione you do know how important that map was," shouted Ron.

" Of course she does Ron," stated Harry looking at Hermione with dead serious stare. "You will find it wont you Hermione," Harry eyes now pleaded.

" Don't worry Harry I will I promise." Hermione stated with heart felt promise in her eyes.

" You better Hermione or we'll be getting caught all the time," fumed Ron.

" She will I trust her," Harry said looking at Hermione "she will Ron she will."

The boys then left Hermione to think on how she would find the missing map. They went down to the great hall to eat before the Quidditch match that they were playing later on that day. They had to be ready because it was against Slytherin.

'I could go back in time to when I lost the map no that could be risky, but it's my only choice.' Hermione had tried every thing from looking to sending spells at it. ' That's it I'm going to library' she thought with determination.

Sorry you guys your going to have to wait to see what happens.

Don't hate me ok! Please and thank you, ok than see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione made her way down the corridors to the place where it all started. The library.

Think as she went "oh how stupid can I one person be I feel like such an idiot"

She looked around the corner. Just as she did Snape turned the corner. They both crashed to the floor. Hermione landing underneath Snape as they fell. She groaned as Snape had landed fully oh her. 'Great, this is just great' Hermione thought as she tried to pry Snape huge body off her before she died of lack of air. 'this is exactly how I wanted to die' thought Hermione'

"Miss granger! What in the world are you doing at this time of night?" Snape drawled in that Snape like manner. Hermione just stared up at him like a fool. "Miss granger, well I'm waiting" he snapped. As he was fully frustrated with her now.

"I was going library professor…" Hermione stammered. "The library that's all sir."

"And may I ask why he is not with you?" Snape barked. "Potter sir?" Hermione asked in full confusion.

"Yes Potter miss granger where is he?" Snape Snaped. "Well I suppose he's in the common room sir." Hermione stated with conviction.

"Well sir I must be on my way." Hermione said as she tried to move out from under him. Finally succeeding this time. Hermione stood and brushed her self off." "Good day professor." Hermione said as she moved quickly by him. Snape stood there staring as she brushed bye him.

Hermione went strait to the library. Hurrying her pace as she went. She stormed in with a look of satisfaction across her face. ' I made it now to wait till they all leave' she said looking around at all the students in the seats in front of her. "well this is just bloody brilliant".

"did you say something dear." The libraryian questioned. "oh, no sorry."

Hermione walked quikly to a seat in the back of the library.

………

break in time

I didn't think you would want to sit there like Hermione. Lol oh and that means laugh out loud if your stupid and didn't know that already those who did already know that here's a cookie.

.end of break.

"miss Granger miss Granger." Said the librarian. "yes professor?" said Hermione as she was snapped out of her lovely muggle story about a man who died for his country. (Johnny got a gun.)

"Will you close up for me Miss granger." She said "oh, of course professor." Hermione squeaked.

"Thank you child." She said as she left.


End file.
